Fairy Tales Suck
by J-Inuzuka
Summary: What happens when you and your friends get transported to a magical world full of problems with your sworn enemies Well Sakura is about to find out.
1. The Anouncement

Summary: Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Akari, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba are just your normal run in the mill High school juniors that is until a field trip to an old library transports them each into a fairy tale. How will they get home? And will they find love or will all hell break lose.

Me: "Wahoo my first story! So in it's honor I will let Garra of the pandas read the disclaimer!" Garra: walks in wearing panda costume " What is it I'm busy" takes out cookie the size of his face and starts to eat

Me: "read the disclaimer"

Garra: "No"

Me: "Please I'll give you a cookie"shows Garra a bigger cookie

Garra: "Ok. She owns nothing except the plot"Grabs cookie and starts to eat it

Me: sweat drop" On with the story"

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**Inner**

'Singing'

* * *

"Bye mom!" a pink haired junior exclaimed running out the door. "Sakura at least have some toast." pleaded her mom " Sorry, can't i'm late" "but pump-" It was too late sakura had gone.

_Shit! I' going to be late! _

**Not if you run faster. **

_I thought I killed you. _

**No! You cant kill me. I die when you die, so unless you plan**

**commit suicide I'll still be here! Her inner explained **

_Man that's no-_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a black Ferrari Enzo driving on the side walk at an unbelievable speed. Sakura, being the genus that she is jumped out of the rampaging cars way and into a fence. She picked herself up and watched in amazement as the black car sped away destroying everything in its path. "Sakura-chan are you alright ?"asked a familiar voice. "Yeah I'm fine Ino" "Yeash, who thought that teme how to drive? A hoe-boo circus monkey?" TenTen joked "Yeah, maybe." responded Akari smiling "The looked like they were heading to the school." said Hinata " "Speaking of School, we better go or we'll be late." Sakura said looking at her watch. (stupid me they go to a uniform school and they are wearing those dresses with the sailor shirt top with knee high socks and it's black and white and the boys wear a suit and the school is big soo I describe it later, and Akari comes from the wolf clan she has black hair that goes to her mid-back but its usually braided in that Lora Craft style and she has green blue eyes)

* * *

**School Yard!**

The girls were sitting under a cherry blossom tree talking about what happed to Sakura earlier when none other than a black Ferrari Enzo pulled up driving on it's break. (You no go stop go stop ect.) Everyone seemed to enthralled with the way the car was driving to continue their conversation. After what seemed like forever the car finally pulled neatly into a parking space and out stepped from the drivers seat Sasuke Uchiha (great driver isn't he), then on the passenger side was Neji who looked like he was yelling, then from the back came Kiba (Akamaru was at home watching the dog channel), Naruto who looked like he had the time of his life and Shikamaru who had just woken up. The crowd parted as the five walked thru. "3..2..1" TenTen counted down the seconds before the fan girls erupted , sure enough fan girls were screaming things like "SASUKE-KUN RAPE ME!" or "NEJI-KUN LOOK AT MY CHEST!" then "KIBA-KUN LET ME BARE YOUR CHILDREN!" maybe "NARUTO-KUN CAN I STALK YOU?" lastly "SHIKA-KUN CAN I SEE YOU NAKED" point is it's disgusting.

"SHUTTT UPP!" the girls screamed in unison everyone stared at the five.

"WHAT MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED GAWKING THEM TH-" Ino was cut off by the bell signaling them to go to homeroom. "See ya later Ino. TenTen Hinata." said Sakura (Ino TenTen and Hinata have the same homeroom, With Shika , Neji , and Naruto while Sakura and Akari have the same homeroom with Sasuke and Kiba.)

**Homeroom With Sakura and Akari**

Sakura and Akari took a seat at the back of the class behind Garra and Temari while Sasuke and Kiba sat in front of Garra and Temari. The tardy bell rang as their teacher entered. "Good morning class." said Kurni. Mornings rang out from here and there." Well since we are all so lively this morning I'll get to the announcements. Well looks like there is only one announcement, on Friday we have a field trip to the old library seems like we are going to help remodel it." "MAN!" whined the class. 'Stop the whining. Now I have paperwork to fill out so talk quietly amongst your selves." "Hey Akari what do you think of the field trip?" " Sounds ok. I hope we get to read some of the books." "Yeah." One row in front of them Kiba mimicked "Sounds ok. I hope we get to read some of the books." Sasuke followed suit and mimicked "Yeah" "Jeeze Inuzuka what's your problem." Spat Ankri "my problem is you Tayaka." He said coolly. BRINGGGGGGGG "Class dismissed." Announced Kurni not bothering to look up from her paper work.

**Me: How was it. Good, Bad, Happy, Sad. Please review.**

**I accept flames because I just delete em. Oh and I need**

**5 reviews before I update and let Garra go soo get to**

**reviewing.**

**Garra: Help! Oh and review. **


	2. Filler: Hallway Chaos

Im alive! Hi ppl this is cookie-chan and Im sorry for the long update Ill spare you my excuses so here's the second chappy. Is mostly a filler it not that long but the real chapter is next.

"talking"

'thinking'

**inner**

**Sakura POV**

"I'm so glad it's the last class." Hinata stated.

'Gym grrrrreeeeeaaaaaat' I thought scarcastically

"I can't wait till Friday!" exclaimed Akari swishing her onyx hair with enthusiasim. Tenten looked alittle confused so I explained to her about Fridays field trip.

"Oh yeah that's right." We were now standing outside the gym doors when suddenly Ino poped out out of nowhere and said

"Oh no my blond senses are tingling."

**Dude where did she come from?**

'This is Ino we're talking about. who knows?'

"What is it Ino?" Akari asked annoyed.

"It's the-"

"Well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,we-

There was a loud smack.

"Dobe just get on with it." came the cool voice of none other than the hot yet annoying Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme."whined the yellow headed boy called Uzumaki Naruto rubbing the back of his head. From my privial vision i saw Hinata's face pinken a bit before turning into a glare and back to normal.

**Mooooooooooooooooooooooooody. sang my inner**. I ignored her and looked back to see Sasuke and Naruto on the white tile fighting eachother

'What did we miss?'

"Troublesome" yawned pineapple-headed-gineous-boy AKA Shakamaru.

"Hn" came the voice of Mr. I-have-a-pole-shoved-up-my-ass-but-i'm-still-cooler-than-you-and-i-have-long-silky-shiny-hair-that-you-wished-you-had-but-cant-get-cause-you-aern't-a-prodigy-like-moi-oh-yeah-that's-right-I-can-speak-French-and-many-other-languages-including-Japanese-whic-we-are-speaking-right-now-but-for-some-strange-reason-it's-coming-out-English. Huugya Neji.

**he has problems.** said my inner self

"Come on lets just leave them."suggested Tenten.We all stepped over Sasuke and Naruto. Akari was about to open the doors.

'She moves really slow' when a white blur jumped on her head and licked her...ear?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Akari tripped over backwards on...air. She was about to fall when Inuzuka Kiba caught her around the waist. We all stood there. Utterly silent and in shock.Akari on the other was scarlet. She was about to say thanks when..

"Get down boy." the blur hopped off Akari's head and walked to his masters side. Kiba let go of Akari and she fell hard on her back.

Count down with Meh

..5.. A

..4.. K

..3.. A

..2.. R

..1.. I

"INUZUKA!" she screeched.'he shouldn't have done that' the warning bell went off over his head. No really he was standing under the school bell and it went off signaling that we had 5 more minutes to get to class. Kiba smirked.

"Why i'm sorry Akari-_chan_."

"You are so dead Inuzuka." said Hinata and Ino together.

"BASTARD!" yelled my onyx headed friend whilst punching him through the gym doors.

* * *

**Sorry Kiba-kun. See I told you it was short. I am going to update soon. soon as in maybe Tuesday. I already stared the second chapter. As for how to love again that maybe Octoberish. Please review.  
**


	3. I'm Back and Preview for chapter

I'm back. The chapter is being written now so expect something in a week. Here is a really brief preview.

* * *

_'I've got a secret to tell you.' he leaned close putting his mouth with by her ear. She blushed at his closeness, Sakura could smell his cologne._

_**'I think it's called sex by the sea.' commented her inner.**_

_'No, it's called-' _

_PLHT! Before Sakura could complete her thought Sasuke had spit his huge wad of gum in her silky locks._

* * *

So there you have it. And I apologize for the really long wait I'll try to make this chapter as long as I possibly can. You guy will see some fast reviews for this and How to Love Again over the next 3 or so weeks. So expect 3 or so chapters each.


End file.
